What You Owe
by edluver
Summary: I suck at summeries but it is a story of agnst and lies. A huge party will all the chinuns together makes fun of Sakura and her other friendswho r not chuninby saying a horrible lie and you have to read it!Its cool!C?I suck at summeries!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto…sadly…-sigh- And every1 is 15…ay…I love that age!**

Sasuke and Naruto walked up to the studio apartment door. Hard core music was blasting from the inside.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered.

- - -

Inside the apartment…

"Now don't embarrass me." Sakura said to Ashley.

Ashley was her roommate. She had black hair with white streaks and blue piercing eyes. She had a black tank top on and a sleeveless black jacket (with skulls) that was wrapped at the bottom. She wore dark blue jeans that faded in the middle. The jeans had a rip in the knee and at the bottoms. She wore black flip-flops. She had dark black eyeliner and eye shadow on. She had NYC Watermelon lip gloss on and had skull earrings. And had sunglasses on top of her head…but hardly wore them.

Sakura had her pink hair but it was longer now and put up into a ponytail. She had a red tank top and black jacket over it. She had jean mini skirt and it was ripped at the bottom. She had white eyeliner on…so it looks like she is awake and light red eye shadow. She had red flip-flops on and wore NYC Banana-Berry blend on her lips. And had silver hoops in her ears.

"Don't worry." Ashley said to Sakura, "Everything will be fine."

Ashley always said that…and it turns out…that would never happen. She would always make a fool out of herself.

Avenge-Seven 'Bat Country' was blasting from her boom box. Ashley started to dance then Sakura pulled on her arm.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"See? That's the point. You have horrible dance moves." Sakura rudely told Ashley. Ashley gasped.

"Sakura…why would you say that?"

"Well…you do have crappy moves!"

"That is how my friends and I dance so if you don't like it, I will kick you out."

Sakura let go of Ashley's arm but Ashley just plopped on the couch. Sakura didn't say anything else to Ashley. It was Ashley's house…but still Sakura paid for half the rent. But Ashley did have enough money to pay for the whole rent on her own.

Ashley and Sakura worked as waitress at a club. Their outfit was a black mini skirt and a red tank top. They also had knee high black boots. They worked there at night with their friend Veronica.

"Oh and…" Ashley began to say but was cut off by Sakura.

"I know, I know."

"Jeez, you don't have to be so uptight about it. I am doing you a favor."

"Still."

"What do you mean 'still'? I am doing a double shift so your little friends can hang out over here."

"I know!"

"But you said Veronica can hang over here after our shift."

"I know. I just don't want you guys to embarrass me!"

"What are we going to do that will embarrass you?" Sakura stared at Ashley…and Ashley soon got the point, "Oh! You don't want me to embarrass you in front of your little boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend…yet…"

"So who is coming to this stupid party…at _my _house?"

"Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino."

"Lets see…1…2…3…4…"

"11."

"Oh! 11 people are going to be here? Damn…that's a lot. I hope they aren't too much of party animals cause if I came back and this place is destroyed…your going to clean the crap up."

"And the same goes for you and Veronica. Stop acting like this."

"11 people Sakura!"

"Don't you have to go to work or something?"

"In an hour…I have plenty of time."

The song changed to 'Vacation' by Simple Plan. Witch wasn't a hardcore song at all.

There was a knock on the door.

Sakura took a deep breath.

"Jeez." Ashley said as though all your old friends are going to see this crappy studio apartment and to see your emo roommate wasn't a big deal.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled while she opened the door.

And there were all 11 people at the door.

"Hey guys." Sakura said with joy.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said as everyone came in.

"This is Ashley…my…roommate."

"How nice to see you all." Ashley said nicely. Sakura had a shocked face on. Ashley…was saying something nice like that? That was a complete shocker! Ashley smiled…witch made Sakura freak out more.

"Hi." Everyone said. The music started playing and people were chatting and dancing.

"Why did you act like that…you were scaring me." Sakura said to Ashley.

"I wanted to scare you loser." Ashley said, "I have to work a double shift tonight…remember? Jeez…I have to work at some club with guys looking up your skirt for a freaking long 5 hours! Oh no! With…I'm working a double shift! 10! 10 fucking long hours!" Ashley stormed into her black colored room.

"There's my Ashley." Sakura said, "But I have known her for one year and she has never dropped the F-bomb. She must be pissed…" Sakura walked over to Ino.

Sakura and Ino stopped being rivals when they were fighting each other in the chunin examine. Ino started having feelings for Shikamaru. And Sakura didn't like Sasuke anymore. So they became friends again.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino said cheerfully.

"Hey Ino." Sakura said back.

"It looked like Ashley was a little pissed at you."

"I know but she is working a double shift for me at work."

"That's nice."

"Yeah but when she comes back she is going to bring her friend Veronica over and then…oh this would be an awful party."

"What's wrong with Veronica?"

"Oh nothing. But when Ashley and Veronica are together…it's the end of the world."

"Why would you say that?"

"You'll find out in like 10 hours."

Ashley walked threw the people to get to the door. It was pretty crowded. Guys whistled as she walked by but she didn't blush or anything like that, she heard it all the time when she is at the bar. She went to the door and opened it. Ashley had a medium sized bag that was in her hand. She sighed.

"This will be one long night…"

- - -

(At the club)

Ashley walked in with her uniform on and went right to the bar. And there was a teenage girl, the age of 16, at the bar.

Her hair was black with red streaks and her eyes were a deep red. And she had the uniform on. Ashley saw that she had a black bag next to her.

"Hey Veronica…what's in the bag?" Ashley asked.

"Clothes." Was the answer that Veronica said.

"Can I see what's inside?"

"Hn."

"Okay."

Ashley opened up the bag. Just like Ashley, she had a spare of clothes in here. She guesed that Veronica would wear it to the party. It was a black-sleeveless shirt that says in blood red, 'I'll Leave You To Rot', with a red layered skirt and mid-leg boots.

"Cool." Ashley said.

"Yeah." Veronica said back, "Who is going to be there?"

"11 people…I forgot their names."

"Nice."

"Excuse me?" the guy asked Veronica.

"Hn?"

"A beer please."

"You're pretty nice…first time here, right?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah!"

"Here's my advice…don't come back!"

"You seem familiar…my friend talked about a girl like you."

"And a girl that doesn't talk…right?"

"Yeah."

"Kakashi." Veronica said.

"Yes! How did you know?"

"He comes here all the time!" Ashley yelled over the loud music.

- - -

(Back at the party)

There was a knock at the door.

"Who could be here?" Sakura asked out loud.

"Everyone is here." Naruto said.

Sakura opened up the door.

"Hey guys!" Kakashi yelled.

"Sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I heard there was a huge party here and the hostess is Sakura."

"So that's why you came?" Sakura asked.

"Am I just going to stand here all day?"

"Um…no…come on in sensei."

Sakura went over to Sasuke and Naruto. But Kakashi forgot the shut the door and everyone didn't notice.

"So is it true?"

"What?"

"That Sakura is…"

"Oh! Yeah!"

"She is?"

"Of course! It's obvious! You saw her 'friend' already."

"But it's just…"

"It's true?"

"Oh hell yeah!"

"That doesn't seem like her."

"It is."

"That's weird."

"But it is true."

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"That's gross!"

"Well not really…I mean…"

"God! I still don't believe it!"

"Suit yourself!"

"It's…true?"

"Yes."

"That's a lie!"

"It's true…"

- - -

(At the club)

Ashley stared at the clock.

"8 hours, 5 minutes, and 43 seconds left." Veronica said.

"Jeez." Ashley said back.

"Beer!" this guy yelled to the two girls.

"Okay." Ashley said as she poured some beer for this guy.

"B-b-um…" this one guy tired to say.

"Beer?" Veronica asked.

"That's it!"

"I think you had enough." Ashley said.

"I will tell you when I had enough increasingly attractive women. You know you can be on magazines."

"Oh stop." Ashley said…blushing a little.

"Oh! Oh! You could. And not just like 'Jugs' or 'Cream stickle'…"

Ashley gasped and walked away,

"Call me!" the guy yelled but Ashley ignored him and walked to the bathroom. The guy turned and faced Veronica, "She won't call."

"No." Veronica said, "She wouldn't. And I still think you had enough."

**So how did you like it so far? And I know the whole party thing were you just heard people's voices and you didn't know who the heck they are…well that's the point. I feel like making you people clueless! Ya! So like review! And I will give you a cookie and a huge bear hug!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Naruto…-sigh-…but I can't buy it cause…well…I'm poor. Ya…**

Chris and Greg walked up the stairs to get to their studio apartment; witch was right across from Sakura and Ashley's.

Chris has short brown hair that was spiked. He wore a black shirt and tan shorts.

Greg has short black hair that was spiked. He wore a red shirt and jeans.

"Well look here Greg." Chris said as he looks through the door, witch was still opened, to see Sakura's apartment.

"It looks like a party." Greg said back.

"I can't believe Ashley didn't invite you." Chris joked.

"Shut up! Well…what if I don't want to go?"

"You do."

"Shut up!"

"Sakura is a lesbian?" You heard someone ask from inside the party. The guys only heard of Sakura from Ashley. They never meet her before. The guys only knew Ashley.

"Did you just hear that?" Chris asked.

"Yeah…I did…that's gross." Greg answered.

"That must mean…"

"You're sick too!"

"Ha-ha!"

"It's not true."

"Sure it is."

"Well maybe I will just ask Ashley."

"Let's go."

The two boys walked inside without any invite.

- - -

(At the club)

Ashley poured a couple of beers for people. Veronica sighed. Music blasted from the speakers. The manager, Itachi, came up to them.

"So…witch one of you will clean the bathrooms tonight?" he asked the two girls. They both pointed at each other.

"Her!" the two black-haired girls yelled. No one ever likes cleaning the bathroom. Itachi looked around the bar.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked.

"Bathroom." Veronica lied.

"Good, then she can clean the bathrooms while she is there." Itachi walked away.

"Nice save." Ashley said.

"Thanks." Veronica said back.

Then both of the girls saw the teenage girl…one that shouldn't be drinking at all, go and throw up on the dance floor.

"Ew." Veronica said.

"You want to clean that up?" Ashley asked.

"Hn?"

"Fine! I will!" Ashley went and grabbed a mop and some water. After Ashley cleaned the floor she convinced the girl to go home and get some rest.

"You know she is in no condition to drive." Veronica said.

"I know." Ashley agreed.

"Then why did you let her leave?"

"Because I don't want to clean anymore throw up."

"Nice."

- - -

(Back at the party)

Ino gasped at the sight of the two hot guys.

"Who are they?" she asked Hinata.

"I don't know." Was Hinata's answer.

Chris and Greg look around the scene yet no sign of Ashley.

"She aint here." Chris admitted.

"Where is she then? It is a party at her house…" Greg yelled.

"Chill. Maybe she is in the bathroom or something."

Then 'Over My Head' by The Frey came on. And you saw another person walk in looking confused.

His name was Jake. Ashley always had a HUGE crush on him since pre-school. He had rustled dark brown hair and blue eyes that looked like the sea. He wore a black shirt and tan shorts. He waved to Greg and Chris.

"I sense a party!" Jake said as he came over.

"No. I don't see a party at all." Greg joked.

"I heard man…sorry."

"What?" Chris and Greg asked Jake.

"That Ashley is gay. I heard it from the door."

"Ashley is not gay," Greg began to protest, "She is just living with a gay person. No big deal."

Jake looked around the crowd.

"Where is she?" Jake asked.

"Why do you want to know? You always make fun of her and pull pranks on her. Just leave her alone!" Greg argued.

"Chill guys." Chris said.

- - -

(At the club)

A slow and steady song…or a slow dance song…came on.

"What?" Veronica asked out loud.

"Ew." Ashley said. They saw a couple of people dancing and others still at the bar. Or even people who were dancing before…once this song came on…dashed right to the bar.

"I'm going to score a guy." Veronica said and walked away.

"Fine…I see how it is." Ashley said while watching her go up to a guy and asks him to dance with her.

"Beer!" the one guy yelled.

"Yeah right! You had enough!"

"I just got here!"

"Who gives a damn? Go and drink at Hooters!"

"Okay." He walked away. Then Ashley sighed in annoyance.

"I was JUST JOKING!"

Once the song was over Veronica walked back to the bar. Ashley was staring at the clock. Veronica sighed.

"7 hours, 10 minutes, and…45 seconds." Veronica said.

"Jeez." Ashley said back.

- - -

(Back at the party with the confusing hot guys are…hehe…)

"Hey. Who are you guys?" Tenten asked the three guys. Witch two of them was fighting and the other was trying to break them up. But hearing that some girl was asking them a question, they stopped.

"I'm Chris." Chris said.

"I'm Jake."

"And I'm Greg."

"It is nice to meet ya." Tenten said. Then she walked away to join Ino, Hinata, and Sakura gossiping about how hot they are and that she talked to them!

"We have to go up to someone and ask were Ashley is." Jake said.

"And why do you want to see Ash?" Greg started to argue.

"Chill. I will just ask the group of girls over there." Chris said while he was already walked towards them.

Once he went to them, the girls giggled with excitement.

"Hey ladies," Chris began. The girls giggled.

"Hey." Ino said.

"What brings you here?" Sakura asked him, slightly blushing. Chris looked around the room.

"I am looking for this girl named Ashley. Ya seen her?"

"Ashley?"

"Yep."

"Isn't that the girl you live with Sakura?" Ino asked the pink-haired teen.

"So you're Sakura?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Sakura answered, "And I'm sorry. Ashley is at work, ya know the club called Cat Scratch. She allowed me to throw a party."

"Sorry. The front door was opened so that usually means free guest party. Ashley used to throw them all the time."

"Well she is working. But you can stay here if ya want." Tenten said, "My name is Tenten."

"I'm Ino."

"And…I'm Hinata."

"I'm Sakura."

"Cool. Those over there who are fighting are Jake and Greg." Chris alleged.

"So are you guys going to hang over here for a bit." Chris smiled at her.

"Of course."

- - -

(Back at the bar…sighs…7 hours left!)

"This is one long night." Ashley said while cutting the spilt ends in her hair with a pair of scissors.

"Beer!" the woman yelled. Veronica nodded and poured her some beer. Once the woman was served, Veronica started staring at Ashley. A minute later Ashley finally realized that she was staring at her.

"What?" Ashley asked. Veronica shook her head.

"You so need a guy." Veronica whispered. Ashley heard her.

"What? I don't need a guy. I am perfect being single."

"Whatever."

A minute later Ashley looked at Veronica.

"What?" Veronica asked. Ashley shook her head.

"You so need a woman." Ashley whispered.

"What?" Ashley playfully punched her arm.

"I am just kidding. Jeez."

"Don't do that." Veronica scorned.

"I bet you I can get a guy by the end of tonight." Ashley looked up at the clock, "Its 8 p.m., I will get a guy before the clock turns to 12 midnight."

"Its only 8? Can you believe that people get drunk at 7? Tsk. That's so sad." Ashley nodded.

"So do we have a deal?"

"How much money are you betting?"

"I am betting one hundred bucks." Veronica smirked.

"You have yourself a deal." They both shook hands.

**Will Ash ever find a guy before 12? And will Jake and Greg stop fighting? Turn in next week for another exciting adventure of WHAT YOU OWN! **

**Hehe, I wanted to go all showy like. So please review and I will give you a cookie! I love cookies! Hehe.**

**Sorry Alexis for not updating in so long. I have writers block to. But it is gone! Hurray!**

**Well it is 2 in the morning –yawn- and I am beat. Night………………**


End file.
